Catch 'Em Ridin' Dirty
by lambertsgirlsaywhat
Summary: And you thought after the show it couldn't get any hotter.. ;


"God Tommy, Why do you have to be so damn pretty?" Adam rustled the hair of his gorgeous bassist and kissed his neck gently. As soon as Adam's perfect lips touched his neck, Tommy uncontrollably let out a soft moan.

He was used to this; Adam and him kissed every night on (and off) stage. So why did this feel so different suddenly? Maybe it was the fact that there was no one around (which rarely occurred when sharing a cramped tour bus with the rest of your band.) Whatever it was, They both liked it; even though no words were verbalized.

"How about we do something special tonight?" Tommy hinted in a playful tone.

"We do special things every night…"

"I know, but I want to try something.. err, new, if you will.. I'll be right back!"

"Oh boy, Tommy," Adam said with an excited edge to his voice. "You're starting to turn me on more than usual, I hope you know,"

"That's the plan."

Adam anxiously waited on the magnificent that was a pull-out bed when Tommy came back with whipped cream and cherries. "What are those for?" But as soon as those words were said, Tommy grabbed Adam and started kissing him passionately on the lips.

When Adam tried to pin Tommy down to take off his clothes, he was overpowered. "No Babyboy, we're doing this _my_ way tonight. I'm in charge," and Tommy began to slowly start taking off Adams' clothes. Leisurely, he began to pull off his shirt, and kissed each nipple after. He could feel Adam's length hard through his skin tight jeans, and smirked.

"I guess I'm doing this right," Tommy said. Adam was about to say something but a loud moan escaped from his throat. They pressed their lips up against each other again and Adam opened his mouth to let his lovers tongue explore.

Tommy reached for Adam's now excessively tight jeans and teasingly unthreaded his belt and then began to unzip his pants.

"This means your clothes are coming off next, glitterbaby," Adam let out in a moan.

"No, I'm just gonna fuck you with my clothes on," and Tommy gave a chuckle that he knew Adam couldn't resist.

Before he knew it, Adam had gotten on top of him and started forcefully ripping off his clothes. "No more games, Tommy Joe, you're all mine now," he said in a playful tone. Before Tommy knew it, Adam had unclothed him like a fierce being and started licking his length.

"Oh fuck Adam! This was supposed to be my treat to you!"

"You can still give me dessert, I'm just indulging myself to an 'all you can eat buffet' beforehand," Adam gave a steady laugh and before his glitterbaby could say anything else, and smeared whipped cream onto Tommy's now harder-than-average dick and began to slowly lick around the head.

"A-ddddddam," was all Tommy was able to croak out before he couldn't hold back anymore and grunted out a moan.

Hearing Tommy moan turned him on to the point it hurt like never before. He gently swirled his tongue around his length but held back so he wouldn't come as quickly.

"You are such a fucking tease!" Tommy managed to let out before he moaned in pleasure again.

"I know," Adam laughed slightly at this remark. "Alrighty Mr. Ratliff, show me what you got,"

"Get on top of me bitch," Tommy smirked.

"Glitterbaby gets feisty. Me like," Adam teased.

As the words to the song 'Closer' by NIN go, Tommy chanted "I'm gonna fuck you like an animal,"

In one swift, sudden movement Adam crawled on top of Tommy (he was used to being on bottom with Tommy but damn, if this is what he wanted, he was sure as hell alright with it.) He felt Tommy hard slowly going into his ass. Deeper and deeper.. "Ahhhh. Pull me closer!" Adam moaned.

Tommy, wanting every moment to be sexy, pumped harder and deeper into Adam even than he had ever accomplished with a girl. "OOH ADAM!" he groaned. "THIS FEELS AMAZING,"

After hearing his lover's words he began to ride Tommy like never before; not even Brad got this intensity of lovin'. Together they moved as one body, Adam about to orgasm. "No, don't stop," Tommy breathed out after an intense ride.

"Fuck me harder Glitterbaby,"

They went again and again, 'til Tommy reached his climax. "I love you like no one else… If that makes sense.. I was never that good with words.." Tommy said as he began to pull out of Adam.

"Don't worry Tommy, I understand completely. I fucking love you like I loved no other motherfucker," (okay so maybe Adam was a little high off all the excitement; but hey, It happens to all of us :O )

"That. Was… I don't even know. No words can describe it!"

"Oh, Tommy; how I love your shyness. OH LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Yes, Adam was losing it. He pulled out some tequila he found stashed away in Monte's bag.. _Now why the fuck would he have this in his bag…? _Anyway, Adam took it and together they poured shots into each other's mouth.

"Ready for another round?"


End file.
